You say it best, when you say nothing at all
by Uchinaclan
Summary: Rikku has finnaly left the Gull wings and returned home to her childhood friend Gippal. Her boyfriend Rycca, become demanding over protective of Rikku, up until Gippal finds out what he has been doing to her... will somthing transpire, or will Rikku stay
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any FFX so don't sue! I know I as surprised when I found out too,

There is no point in repeating the summery, so I Will say this, you flame me expect me to write back, Reveiws freaking rock even if our telling me what could be fixed but I will try to give you no reason do that, and THIS FANFICTION IS RATED M for those who can handle LEMON ( in future chps) swearing, and a romance setting, if you can't hit the little button that says back and it has a little arrow that goes like this... ------- yeah that one hit it and go find a new fanfic, but if you can I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

-Flash back- 

"Wait up for me Gippal" A small voice came as a little girl ran threw the sand her little white dress shifting as she ran. Her blond hair was pulled in pig tails shading her few freckles. Gippal turned around his green eyes narrowed as she ran towards him and he turned and continued to walk away. "Hey Rikku, come here" four boys called as she ran past them, she stopped panting and looked at them and smiled her eyes closed and her head tilted so innocently. " Why you running off to that looser he is nothing but a Orphan!" the older of the four said. "Looser? Orphan?" she asked opening her big emerald green eyes. "He has no parents he is a freak!" The other boy said who was standing next the one who talked previously. "Why don't you hang out with us?" the two twins chimed in unison and they surrounded her. "How old are you know Rikku?" the older one said his browns eyes narrowed as he touched her chin with his finger. " 10, Rycca why are you looking at me like that?" she asked stepping back into the twins who pushed her forward roughly only to be pushed back and hit the sand. "Owwwie.." she said rubbing her head and looked up as her face was shaded. They grabbed her arms and she pulled away "Stop it" she said and threw sand in their eyes and pushed threw them and started to run her eyes welled slightly at the cut on her elbow. She looked behind her and hit something hard and bounced back to the ground. She rubbed her head and looked up at Gippal who grinned and bent down at her " They bugging you?" he asked pushing her bangs from her face. She sniffled and nodded her head hugging her knees. He stood up and looked at the boys who were running and stopped seeing him standing up his eyes narrowed. " Rycca, picking on innocent Girls for what?"

" Its none of your concern Gipall go run home to your mommy... Oh wait you don't have a mommy" Rycca sneered and his boys high fived each other. "ha ha I will kick your ass for ever relative that you have, how many is that ?" he asked crossing his arms and started to walk towards them. They backed up " I think our moms calling us Rycca got to scram" The twins said and took off "Where are you going?" Rycca yelled and turned his attention to Gippal who reared back to punch Rycca who closed his eyes and braced for impact. He flew backwards and hit the sand and he heard Rikku's whimper. "Get the hell out of here you little bastard" He yelled at them who grabbed sand trying to get away from him "Just cause your stronger now, doesn't mean you will always will always be" he yelled holding his noes and ran away. Gippal turned away and looked at Rikku who watched at him slightly terrified and he bent down and looked at her "Hey there you go he should leave you alone for a while" he said going to touch her face but she shy ed away. He sighed and sat next to her in the sand. "lets make a pack, just you and me," he said she looked at him lowering her guard. " I will never hurt you in any shape or form, and if return you have to do the same, and for that I will protect you, if you help me forget about my parents." she touched his hand and smiled "I will take that deal" she said looking back at her elbow. He smiled and walked her to the nurses to get a band aid and left her there.

-End-

" you never protected me all the time" Rikku said as they sat on the sand doons watching the sun disappear. " Yes I did all the time from Rycca" "HEY I saved your ass when the temples were over flowing with fiends" he looked at her and then continued with what he was saying"now look at you, you saved Spira more than once, good friends who are getting married soon, and you have..." "A boyfriend come on Rikku we're late" Rikku looked down and Gippal looked at her then looked at the man who was talking "That's right a boyfriend I was getting there" Gippal said and stood up she got up as well and looked at him then Rycca who stood angerly waiting for her. "I am sorry Gippal maybe another time for catching up" she said and hugged him " don't let him..." "Rikku come on" Rycca said and she smiled at his confused face and walked after Rycca who grabbed her wrist and dragged her away fastly. Gippal who looked at them and raised a brow and sighed and dusted himself off started down the hill. He walked into his tent and laid on his bed and looked at a com-spear and raised a brow he hadn't watched that thing in ages. He picked it u and twisted the top so it would play.

-Com-spear-

Rikku shifted looking around from where she was and then looked back at the screen. "Hey Gippal I finally have a free moment to talk to you. Hey I know its been a while I was just updating you cause well I have been thinking you know? what have you been doing with out me there to be my protector" she said smiling her emerald green eyes narrowed as a smile slide to her face. " The fiends are getting tough I actually got out of the medics a few ours ago" she said lifting her arm to prove and and laughed " But don't worry its not broken, just fractured, I hope things are going good in Moon flow I don't know what the hell your doing there but I am sure you are doing good." she looked to the side and then back "Yunie and Paine will be here soon, so I will talk to you when I can OK?" she asked touching the recorder. "I going to admit this now tell someone and I will deny it, but I miss having someone there to protect me" she said waved and the recording stopped.

-End-

Gippal set the com-spear of the table and sighed and stood up and striped down to his boxers and laid on the bed once more and looked up at the slow twisting fan that rotated above and then closed his eyes and started to sleep.

Rikku was pushed into her tent roughly and stumbled against the dresser knocking a picture over. "Why were you talking to him?" Rycca yelled she stepped back she didn't want to hurt Rycca if things god bad, she promised her dad she wouldn't use her dress spears except to fight fiends. " Cause he is my best friend" she snapped looking at his angry red face. " I don't want you talking to him" he said she looked at him. " I will look at and talk to who ever I want Rycca you can't stop me from being a person." she said with out warning he slapped her face. She touched her lips as blood ran from the split. "Don't talk to me like that you little whore" He yelled. She hit him back and went to run out of the tent only to grabbed back in. She hadn't realized how weak she had gotten from not being with the gull wings, as he grabbed her hair and pulled her close to him. "Where you going Rikku?" He said his eyes seemed so distant she didn't even know who he was. He tossed her roughly on the bed hit her again she grunted and things went black for a while.

When Rikku came to she was laying on the bed her clothing was all still intact but her pride wasn't she winced as her head throbbed and her lip burned. She saw the sun creeping from under the tent and she sighed and got up and looked in the mirror and sighed again as she touched the black eye that was forming. "Rikku?" a voice came she jumped slightly and she turned to see Rycca there his eyes lowered. " What do you want" She fist ed her fingers. " I know last night I did things that were unexceptable... and I wanted you to know that I love you, and I was sorry I never meant to hurt you I was drinking last night and things just got out of hand" she lowered her guard slightly and looked at him he looked so sorry. " I forgive you Rycca, but you have to promise me you wont drink any more," she said grabbing her gloves from the dressed and he pulled her into a kiss and hugged her which was not returned. " I need to get to work"she said he let go and nodded and she left, her bangs covered the bruising eye slightly.

" Ready on deck" Rikku yelled to the men who gave her the thumbs up and her strong hands pulled the lever and lowered the drill for the men. "Morning Sunshine how was that dinner last night?" Gippal asked as he walked into the control room. "We didn't go," she said stilling looking forward at the computer. "Rycca said you hit you head in the moon Field you OK?" he asked setting down the digging maps down "He said I hit my head?" she asked looking at him . He gasped in sympathy. "Wow what a shiner, yeah he said the Machina dropped lower than you thought and you hit your head. what were you doing out there?" He asked pushing her bangs from her face to get a better look at it. " What a klutz I am" she said pulling away. She ducked under his arm " I am going to the drill for a few minutes make sure its running Smoothly" she said and walked done the stares. He looked at the computer and then the window and watched her.

The Sun blared down on them as she watched the men who were playing blitz ball, Gippal walked up next to her and punched her shoulder lightly "Hey kiddo" Rikku looked at him and smiled his heart tattooed slightly. "Hey old fart" she said smiling and looked ahead again. "See something you like?" He asked her. A Sigh escaped her lips and she shook her head. "Not really why do you ask do me and Rycca seem on the rocks or something?" She asked. "Not at all, I was just wondering cause you were starring so openly. " I wasn't looking at them I was looking at the Machinica." she said. "Well l am going down there to play care to join us?" she shook her head " I will watch. "Sure Rycca wont get mad?" He asked looking at her again. "yeah I am sure" she said they walked down the hill. "Gippal catch" one of the guys said tossing the ball he did and threw it back and Rikku stopped and sat in the sand. The sun was getting hotter as it passed over head. Soon all of them were shirtless and running playing. Her eyes found Gippal who hunched over his hand resting on his knees as he tried to catch his breath and laughed at the guys said something funny. Her eyes traveled over his toned pecks to his rippling abs sweat smoothly ran down gliding gently over the tanned surface.. Her eyes traveled lower and she looked away fast her face flushed. 'did I ... god did it again' she thought and clamped her eyes shut. "Rikku catch" She opened her eyes and caught the hard ball and patted it in her lap. "Now what?" She asked the men looked at each other and then the ball.

Rikku laughed as the sun started to go down, almost all of the guys had left home to their wife's or girlfriends. Gippal tackled her to the sand and came face to face with her, his arms were supporting him as he hovered over her face slowly getting closer. She blushed and put the ball between them. "Here is your ball" she said her voice was hushed slightly. "Rikku!" They both looked to the side and saw Rycca with Nina who narrowed her eyes at Gippal.. "We were playing Blitzball" Gippal tried to explain getting up with the ball. "Right Romeo lets go" Nina said angerly. "Yeah coming" He said Rikku lowered her eyes and rubbed her arm as he pick up his shirt and started to walk away, Rycca waited till they were out of site then looked at Rikku...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

that's it for Chp.1 I hope that was enjoyable enough, if not screw you and get away from me lol jk jk anyway thanks for reading chap two will be up soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any FFX so don't sue! I know I as surprised when I found out too,

There is no point in repeating the summery, so I Will say this, you flame me expect me to write back, Reviews freaking rock even if our telling me what could be fixed but I will try to give you no reason do that, and THIS FANFICTION IS RATED M for those who can handle LEMON ( in future chps) swearing, and a romance setting, if you can't hit the little button that says back and it has a little arrow that goes like this... ------- yeah that one hit it and go find a new fanfic, but if you can I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

" I told not to talk to him anymore," Rycca said pulling grabbing her wrist. "This isn't going to work between us Rycca" she said pulling away from him. " Why cause you and your lover boy finally realize you have nothing?" he sneered "No cause I don't want to have to kick your ass every time we get into a fight over him" she said angerly. "Kick my ass?" he scoffed and grabbed her arm who pulled away and stumbled backwards slightly against the Machina. "I wasn't drunk the other day I was bull shitting you so you would fuck me" he said looking at her hungrily. "We haven't... Rycca" she said trying to push him off his his body heat against raised her own as he hands ran over her smooth form. "No!" She said ducking under him and tried to pull away the moon seeped down letting her bathe in its glow as she ran hiding in the Machina field. "You can't hide Rikku, I will find you, you slutty little whore" Rikku breathed heavily as she hide behind a shadowed Machina. "Peak -a-boo" A voice came Rikku jumped and started to run away he grabbed her arm and pushed her into the Machina and Pushed up against her body. She couldn't push away as her arms were forced back. She pulled herself up and kicked off the machina and they hit the ground she elbowed his face and scrambled to get away. She went to grab her dress spear and froze and clutched her chest. Hiding her exposed chest, she looked around as Rycca came out twirling the bikini top. " Well now what protect yourself or hide your self?" he asked walking closer his nose slightly bleeding 

She turned her blond hair twirling as she started to run only to be pulled back His hand ran over her stomach as she struggled to her skirt. She started to panic looking around her didn't want to let go of her chest. She was roughly turned around and pinned against the Machina the bolt ripping her skin and she gasped and tried to pull away. She let go holding herself with the other hand and punched his nose once more and but at close rang it didn't hit hard enough. "Bitch" he said slapping her she bounced off the Machina and hit the sand tears burned her eyes and she hung her head, she was slowly giving up. "Come on Rikku I just want a little" He said grabbing her hair she simply stood up and took her place against the Machina. A cough caught her attention and she became aware of what was going on once more. "Am I interrupting?". "yes you are" Rycca snapped looking over his shoulder. "It would seem she doesn't feel the need Rycca" the other person said. " Shut the hell up" Rycca yelled gripping her hair harder. "Where does Rikku think you are?" The voice came. "Gippal" She attempted to yell but was muffled by his hand.. "She thinks I am drinking." he said. Rikku bite his hand and pushed him away and ran to Gippal who shocked, Grabbed her and looked at her teared eyes and her bare chest. which she clung too. Gippal Removed his jacket and put it around her while Rycca looked at his hand and grew angry again.

" You bitch come here" he yelled Gippal simply Stepped in front of her and looked at at his over his shoulder where she cried lightly holding the jacket tight. " I want you to leave this village Rycca" he said softly. Rycca looked at him and scoffed. "What going to protect that Yevon whore" he said pointing Gippal walked forward and grabbed Rycca and rammed him into the Machina. " I want you to leave this village, now" he said threw his teeth. "No I plan on taking her with me" Rycca rasped and Gippal rammed him against it harder his hand gripped his throat tighter. Rycca swung around as he air was slowly ebbing away from from his lungs. "If I see you with Rikku again, I will fucking kill you" Gippal said slamming him hard then letting him drop the the sandy ground. Gippal walked back too Rikku who clutched his jacket tight.. He pulled her up and lead her away from the passed out Rycca.

" Rikku, I am need to go tell your dad, I will be right back." Rikku grabbed his wrist and pulled him back tears starting to well. "I will be right back give me 5 minutes" he said getting up she stood up and pulled him back the jacket falling from her shoulder. Her body pressed against his chest. Her stunned eyes stared at his tanned chest as he to shocked that her small frame was resting in his arms. He looked at her again and realized her wasn't going to move from covering herself against his chest so he covered his eyes and felt her move away from him body. "Go" she said her face flushed to the hair line. " I will be right back I swear" she nodded and he left, she pulled out her yellow and orange bikini top out of a dresser and pulled it on and touched her forming bruises on her body and winced as she looked at her bed and sat on it her red eyes narrowed slightly as she sighed and laid back on the bed, her blond hair sprawled out on her bed as she looked at her slowly turning fan and closed her eyes.

Gippal walked in later that night and set a vase of flowers on the night table, white spirit flowers said to heal heart wounds. He started to walk out and a strong grip grabbed his arm ,he looked at Rikku hand her back slightly turned her eyes were still closed and her chest raised and fell slow and steady. He crawled over her and laid on her other side and turned to his back as her hand let go of his wrist and she relaxed more. He looked at her and sighed she seemed to restless, " I feel like a weakling..." a voice came he looked at her again and her green eyes opened in a narrowed state. "you made a promise to your father and gave him the dress-spears, you are not weak your far from it." he said rubbing his eyes patch which brought a smile to her lips." does that still hurt?" she asked lowly. "only when the weather changes." he said she reached up sat up and turned towards him and reached for his eye patch he closed his eye. She pushed it up an ran her fingers over it and he opened them both. she narrowed her eyes slightly looking over the pale green eye a black jagged line ran threw the middle. She let the eye patch come back down and she looked at him and sighed. "If I didn't have to be such a ass you wouldn't have to feel bad about it cause it wouldn't have happen," he said sitting up as well. " If I didn't loose my temper so easily you wouldn't have gotten hit ." "Fine we're both at fault," he said silence for a short while and he looked at her thought filled face. "You doing better?" he asked, she nodded " I just thought maybe he changed ya?" she said.

He went to touch her hair but stopped himself, " I need to get to work why don't you stay here and relax" he said getting up. She looked at him and nodded, "sure have fun" she said it so sadly that he wanted to crawl in her skin and touch her all over but he knew she didn't feel that way about her there was no way he would ever do anything like that to hurt her. He picked up his jacket and Rikku looked at him "Gippal?" she asked he turned and looked at her. "Yeah what is it." her face flushed and he smiled. " I am going to Zanarkand to night, do you want to come with me?" he asked running his hand threw his blond hair. " I would like that a lot" she said he nodded and started to walk back out then said " be ready by night fall" he said she smiled and he walked out. "What are you doing he doesn't want to babysit you" she said and got up and jumped as her tent opened " Hey baby girl are you OK?" her fathers voice rang. "Daddy...' she said he hugged her tight and sat on her bed with her.

" Your mother would be proud of you" He said as they walked out side the hot sun shaded by the clouds that were coming. " For almost getting almost getting..." "He was sent to Besaide to be dealt with there, there will be no need to continue that torment yourself" Cid said looking forward. She hung her head lightly and she nodded silently. "My mom , what was she like?" she asked kicking sand lightly. "A lot like you" he said looking at her again." she looks like you and acts like you, except, she never had someone who care that much about her." Rikku looked at him and raised a brow. "Rycca?" she asked Cid stopped walking and grabbed her shoulders. "No you silly girl!" He said and looked down the lane. " That there boy cares a lot for you, more than I ever did for you mother and for that I am regretful that I didn't spend enough time with her before she died." he said and let her go. " I better get back to my tent I am expecting some papers that will need to be sorted. Be careful on that trip" he said and walked away. Rikku looked at him confused as ever and sighed "how did he know?" she asked and sighed.

"you ready?" Gippal asked popping his head into the tent. She looked up from a comp-spear and looked at him." Yeah sorry" she said and set the spear on her dresser and started to walk towards him." You OK?" he asked as the walked down the road. " Yeah fine" she said in her normal bouncy tone. He laughed and they came closer to the sand gliders. "You and your dad have a nice chat?" he asked waving at the driver who waved as well. " yeah but how did you know?" she asked. "I asked him to go talk to you while I was gone and make sure you were OK." he said tossing their bags in the back. He offered a hand and shook his head looking for her and locked up as Rikku offering her hand to him. He smiled and took it she pulled him up, he climbed into the pit and stood the rest of the way up. She smiled and he raised their hands and raised a brow. "Sorry" she said and let go and sat down blushing. he looked at her weird and gave instructions.

* * *

Well this is this I hope this was a good one I tried to strive for a light tone.. hmn didn't really get there I am feeling a romantic humor coming on, so don't get all mad that this one was on the short side oh well I will get the next chap. up soon! please reveiw I always like to hear from my adoring fans 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own any FFX so don't sue! I know I as surprised when I found out too,

There is no point in repeating the summery, so I Will say this, you flame me expect me to write back, Reviews freaking rock even if our telling me what could be fixed but I will try to give you no reason do that, and THIS FANFICTION IS RATED M for those who can handle LEMON ( in future chaps) swearing, and a romance setting, if you can't hit the little button that says back and it has a little arrow that goes like this... ------- yeah that one hit it and go find a new fanfic, but if you can I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

" So this is where you go to hide" Rikku said as Gippal unlocked the door to a large house over looking a shuploo river. "You figure that one out all on you now?" he asked and shut the door flipping the switch on and the lights came on. Rikku stunned dropped her bag and looked over the creative details. The huge window over looked the river itself, and the forest life below. She ran to the window and spun around "This is so, so not you" she said putting her hands on her hips and raised a brow. He laughed and walked over to her and looked out the window and ran his hands over the glass panels. "Once binikel is rebuilt I wont be need there anymore Rikku... and I am not getting any younger, so when I do find that person I wanted this house to be the house." he said after a small silence between them she looked at them. "Well until then, when you come here, you have to take me with you" she said he laughed and watched as she ran around the house. 

He grabbed her as she ran by and lead her to up stares and turned down the hallway to open a dark wood carved door. "You can sleep in here," He said walking in the dark room was lite by a purple spirit lite that floated around the room among other colors. "Its beautiful" she said walking in and touched the lights as they went by making them dance momentarily then get back on coarse. "My room is right down there... you need me just let me know." she smiled and hugged him making him slightly stunned. "Thank you for saving me and taking me here" she said and walked into the room and looked out the window. He left her and she turned around and sighed walking back out to go get her bag and looked down the stares and watched Gippal simply stare out the window then walk to his huge kitchen and rummage the fridge. She roll;ed her eyes and walked down the stares to grab her bag. "you have work tomorrow?" she asked as she picked up her bag and hefted it on her shoulder. "Yeah for a little while." he said shutting the black fridge, "OK well wake me up before you go will ya?" she asked he toasted her with his glass of milk and she smiled and walked up the stares.

That morning Gippal walked into her room and almost laughed at the way she was sleeping. Her arm flopped over her eyes her other hand rested on her belly and her legs were sprawled out, but what was funny was she was sleeping across the bed. He picked her up and rested her upright and pushed her bangs from her face and sat on the bed and looked at the way her blond hair looked down from all the braids and beads that rest on her night table. "Rikku I am leaving" he said and got up and looked at her once more and shut the door and walked out. Rikku woke up a few minutes later. She got up and dressed as she ran out to the doors and saw that gippal wasn't there. She smiled and walked out to the living room and and turned the radio on and spun around as a seductive rhythmic tune captivated her movements. She spun around once more and walked up the three steps to the kitchen then out the door tot he balcony. She smiled as she saw the river and walked down the stares to the forest that lead to the river.

Gippal walked threw the door and winced at the loud music and looked for Rikku as he turned the radio off. He set his papers on the couch and raised a brow as Rikku walked threw the door drying her hair and removed her towel and saw Gippal and jumped and sighed. " You have fun today?" Rikku smiled and wrapped the towel around her body. " Yes as a matter of fact I did" she said walked towards him. "Tonight I wanna show you something" she said he raised a brow. " Yeah?" he asked. pulling a strand of her wet blond hair from her face. " Why not show me know?" he asked. "Cause I was told it was pretty at night here" she said looking into his greed eye that showed a while new emotion that she wasn't used to seeing. "I need to go back for a new hours then I will come back home to see your surprise." She smiled and raised a brow. "Why not take the rest of work off today?" she asked. "I wish I could Nahada left early and so I need to make sure those digging plans get to your daddy or he will have my Ba... head." he said she smiled and walked away from him to the kitchen and grabbed the milk out of the fridge. He watched her and stepped down the steps and walked over to the bar/ counter. "I will be back in a few" he said she looked at him. "Yeah... It would seem your still here" she said whipping the milk mustache off her face. He smiled and got up " i am m I will be back soon" he said she nodded and took another drink of milk.

Rikku pulled her hair into a simply pony tail as she walked out of her room, and saw Gippal walking down the hallway. "You ready to go?" she asked "What do I need?" he asked rubbing his shoulder. "Whatever you want to go in the river with" she said and smiled. "I swim naked" he said his face was so serious she raised a brow. "It was a joke," he said smiling as well she laughed and punched his arm and walked down the hallway while he went to go change. 'So innocent' he thought as he stripped down and changed. Rikku waited and looked in the mirror when she heard the door open. " I am going to warn you I haven't went swimming in years" he said she laughed and grabbed his wrist and ran down the stares and out side.

"WHOA this water is freezing!" Gippal yelled in a higher octave. He laughed and swam circles around him. "How can you stand this?" he asked walking further into the water. "Cause my body is numb to cold things" she said he looked at her. "Have you scene what I wear?" she asked and swam further out. "This is just crazy I can't believe I let you talk me into this." He said she looked at him. " I didn't have to talk you into anything." she said smiling he nodded and jumped into the water and swam towards her. she laughed as he came yelling about how cold it was. They swam to the the middle where rocks laid and a man stood. "Toll please" he asked she stood on a rock and gave him 2 Gil and grabbed Gippal and he looked at the man and then her who got on a smooth rock. "This is it?" he asked joining her. "yeah" she said pushing away from the rock setting and Gippal looked at her. "This a rock... how can it be.." he started to say. "Its a shuploof egg, they float." she said as they drifted threw the water. She looked up at him and raised a brow as he looked away. "whats wrong with you?" she asked scooting closer to him. "Nothing," he said she grabbed his face and made him look at her. "I know known you long enough to know its not 'nothing' " she said grinning her grabbed her hand and she looked at him as he brought her hand back down. "You hate it out here don't you" she asked her smile was still there but he could see her distress. " I love it out here its just been so long since I was with... you somewhere like this" he said she laughed and stood up on the egg only to have it wobble and make her tip. He grabbed her and pulled dher down into his lap. She looked up into his face as he looked down at her their face became closer inches away from each other.

A low moan came and Gippal look up jerking his face away, Rikku sat up as well they looked at each other then down and saw the crack that ran down the shell. The shell rolled and they both feel into the water. " I blaming you" he said when she popped her head up her hair hung in her face. "Why was it my fault" she asked pushing her hair back with a swoop of her hand. He pulled her close and she looked at him again, once again finding them self face to face their eyes gleamed lightly "You scene where the Shaploof went?" they pushed away from each other and the boat became apparent "Yes it went that way..." Rikku said swimming away from Gippal and the boat. Her eyes narrowed with concern as she heard Gippal talking to the boat driver, she reached shore and started up the pathway. Gippal watched her and swam in that direction and reached shore and ran up the pathway only to see her walking up the stare her face was confused and her head hung low. " I think that was a mistake" he said sadly and ran up the stares.

"Rikku?" he asked. No answer came. "Rikku!" he yelled louder, "What Calm down I right here" she said popping her head around the corner. "Why did you leave me?" he asked walking towards her and looked up the stares. " I was getting tired" she faked a yawn and smiled "See you in the morning" she laughed uneasy and walked back behind the corner. He let go of the wall that he had in a death grip and walked to the balcony. Rikku leaned against the wall. What am I doing?" she whispered and went to her room. She heard his door shut and sighed 'there is only one person who cares and loves you more than I ever did to your mother' she rolled over on her side, "if my mom was here she would be able to tell me how to be withsomeone" she saidthen got up and walked down the hallway to Gippals room. She rested her hand on the door knob and sighed as she opened it. Gippal's green gaze lifted to hers and raised a brow lucky him this was one of those nights he whore pj pants. He set his papers down and rubbed his eyes "you OK?" he asked she shut the door behind her and walk over to his bed and crawled in. " I miss my mommy" she said tears welling in her eyes. He smiled and put all the papers on the ground and brushed her hair with his fingers' then flipped the switch off and laid down. She nuzzled to his chest and he rested his hand on her lower back and closed his eyes.

* * *

Well that was that yall, that was the end of chap 3, 4 will be up soonerthan you know lol well I thought this one was uh...interesting not used to holding off on the love, but we will see howI do, please reveiw I love hearing from ya'll 


End file.
